I Still Believe
by lamb-becomes-the-lion
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After taking a dare, Sylar has no choice but to sing his heart out.


_**Warning:**__ M/M (Don't like? Then don't read!)  
__**Disclaimer:**__ All rights belong to NBC and so on. I own nothing *looks at lawyers who nod* and as such can't (and shouldn't) be sued *looks at lawyers who again nod*_

_**Rating: **__T. For mild language and near-sexual situations/comments._

_**A/N:**__ Wow, a Heroes one-shot…either I'm stuck in this fandom or in a rut as my other fic is currently suffering due to all the Heroes stuff I'm writing *yelps in surprise and pain as _highland-daughter_ whacks him with a broom* Apparently my good friend believes I should be working on my other fic. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this one!_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sylar couldn't believe he was doing this. All because of a stupid dare. All because of one petite, pain in his ass indestructible, blonde, cute as a button, cheerleader. How was it Claire could get him to do just about anything? Had Peter somehow taught her how to wrap him around her finger in much the same way her uncle did? Shaking his head he decided it didn't matter. What mattered was getting this nightmare over.

He heard the announcer say his name and he shuddered. Damn Claire and her stupid dares. He stepped out on the stage, making certain to smile and give a slight wave. He wanted to flip Claire off when he heard the cheerleader cheer and catcall him. His gaze, however, was fixed only on Peter, who stared up at him in disbelief. Clearly Claire hadn't told him about this. _Great,_ he thought as he watched Mohinder, Hiro and Matt sit at the table where several of the other heroes were already sitting. _Just what I needed. More witnesses to my humiliation._

As he stepped up to the mic he heard Claire catcall again. He gave her his best you're so dead glare as the music started. She merely smiled at him. _You'd better appreciate this, Peter Petrelli, _he thought grimly, taking a deep and calming breath.

_Some how I know I'll find a way_

_To a brighter day, in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one_

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away_

Peter's jaw almost dropped open. He'd heard Sylar sing in the shower before, but it had always been off key or at the wrong pitch. He never would have guessed the man could sing so well. Or so directly, if any of their friends paid really close attention. He knew Sylar sang for him. He could tell by the look in those dark eyes. Eyes he could spend hours just staring into.

'_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

'_Cause I still believe, believe in love_

Sylar saw Peter's eyes mist up and he smiled, conveying love in every word. He watched Peter sway in time to the music, lip syncing the words with him.

_I know what's real can not be denied_

_Although it may hide for a while_

_With just one touch love can calm your fears_

_Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling_

_I know my heart can't be wrong _

'_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

'_Cause I still believe, believe in love_

Peter felt tears trickle down his cheeks. He smiled as Hiro asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine," he said, voice soft as he wiped the tears away. "Just perfect."

"Are you sure," Hiro asked, concerned for his friend. "You are crying."

"Tears of happiness, Hiro."

Peter looked at Sylar again and wished it was just the two of them. It would be so romantic if it were just them. Maybe in the bedroom, with candles lit, the music playing softly and Sylar's beautiful voice filling the empty spaces. A dreamy smile crossed his face and he knew Sylar had read his thoughts because the man in question suddenly grinned seductively._ I love you, _Sylar projected and he smiled even more. _I love you, Peter Petrelli._

_Love can make miracles change everything_

_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is forever, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all_

_Oh I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

'_Cause I still believe in love_

_Yes I still believe, believe in love_

The crowd erupted in applaudes and Sylar bowed slightly before darting off stage. Peter was still smiling when Sylar walked up. He let out a high pitched catcall and Sylar levelled him a dark look. "I'm so glad my humiliation amuses you," Sylar snapped, dropping in the empty chair next to Hiro. "Next time, you can make an ass of yourself in front of complete strangers."

Hiro chuckled even as Peter grinned. "You did very well," Hiro said, drawing Sylar's attention to him. "And you are very brave to do it at all."

Sylar's scowl suddenly became a small smile. Peter resisted the urge to laugh at how it took a simply complement from Hiro to cheer Sylar up. He reached over and took Sylar's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, causing his lover to look at him. "Hiro's right," Peter said, letting Sylar feel just how true the words were. "You were wonderful."

Sylar's cheeks went red ever so slightly and Peter chuckled as he leaned over and dropped a light kiss to the man's lips. "I love you," Peter whispered, lips brushing over Sylar's in a delicate caress. "More than words will ever be able to say."

Sylar's fingers tightened around Peter's. "I love you too, Peter," he whispered in reply. Taking the chance to kiss the man who owned his heart. "Forever and always."

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**A/N:**_ _So there we go. Hmmm, a little more sappy than I had intended but what can you do? Please review, I like knowing what people think._


End file.
